


My little big spoon

by VenerediRimmel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, big spoon, good mornings, little spoon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Contemporaneamente, in tutti gli universi... Isak e Even si svegliano.





	

_Same time, in all universes_

 

Isak apre gli occhi ritrovandosi a guardare verso la finestra. Un braccio lo avvolge all’altezza dello stomaco e un altro lo sente sopra la sua testa, dove le dita di una mano stringono delicatamente i suoi capelli. Socchiude gli occhi e si crogiola col tepore di quella bella sensazione. Lo sa che non è dovuta al calore di una coperta, né al calore di quel corpo. Perché se il suo stomaco continua a contorcersi e la sua bocca a sorridere, il motivo è l’emozione di sapere di essere esattamente dove vorrebbe.

Even è sveglio. Isak lo capisce dal modo in cui gli respira addosso. Gli solletica nell’incavo del collo e lo fa rabbrividire quando percepisce chiaramente le due labbra piene posarsi su quel lembo di pelle per baciarlo dolcemente. Even è sveglio e sa che anche Isak lo è.

Tutto è perfetto. Per lo meno fino a quando “Buongiorno, my little spoon” gli sussurra Even.

Isak sgrana gli occhi, infastidito come se avesse appena ricevuto un secchio d’acqua gelida addosso. Si gira grossolanamente fra quelle braccia che lo hanno tenuto stresso a sé per gran parte della notte e cerca gli occhi di Even, con espressione accigliata. Si imbatte nelle iridi assonnate di Even che, però, non hanno perso affatto lo smalto della loro maliziosità e la sua espressione si tramuta ben presto in uno sguardo indispettito. “No” dice soltanto.

Even sorride fissandogli quelle iridi verdi per cui ha perso la testa ancor prima che esse si imbattessero in lui, ancor prima che lo conoscessero. Alza entrambe le sopracciglia e fa finta di non capire: “Non è un buon giorno?” domanda, trattenendo un ghigno divertito. Isak lo guarda male, dandogli ancora una volta modo di pensare che si sia innamorato di lui proprio per quel suo essere così, come lo definisce Eskild, “little grumpy teenage boy”.

“Io non sono il tuo _little spoon_ ” afferma con convinzione. Even esita nella risposta, guardandolo con discernimento. Non capisce, per un momento, se Isak stia scherzando oppure se sia realmente convinto di ciò che dice. Sogghigna, quando capisce che Isak è convinto di ciò che afferma.

“Che cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente? Sono serio”

Altroché se lo è. Even accentua il proprio sorriso e tenta un approccio, baciandogli le labbra, ma Isak si nega tirandosi indietro. Even, allora, lo fissa tornando serio. Beh, giusto il tanto per beffeggiarlo con logica: “Il tuo corpo dice il contrario, lo sai?”

Isak apre bocca con l’unico intento, poi, di far uscire soltanto aria. Perché non sa come replicare. Sì. Il suo corpo, durante la notte, dice che _ama_ sentirsi avvolto in quelle braccia e dichiara senza troppi inganni che _ama_ quando le sue gambe si intrecciano perfettamente alle gambe di Even e i loro corpi continuano ad essere un tutt’uno anche dopo aver fatto l’amore. Ma questo solo durante la notte e non significa, poi, che sia _lui il little spoon._

“Il mio corpo dice che _a volte_ sono il little spoon e _altrettante volte_ sono il big spoon” sentenzia alla fine. Even ridacchia prendendosi gioco di lui. Lo tira a sé obbligandolo a non tirarsi indietro quando tenta di baciarlo di nuovo e “D’accordo” conclude, avviluppandogli le labbra.

“Quindi-” gli dice poi Even “Buongiorno _my little big spoon”_.

Isak sbuffa una risata risentita e chiude gli occhi, mentre Even ride di nuovo, solleticandogli il naso con il proprio.

Si arrende. Perché Eskild dice anche che c’è tanto amore in quel “little grumpy teenage boy” ed è tutto di Even, quindi: “Buongiorno, my big little spoon” replica per poi tornare a baciarlo.


End file.
